


The American Way

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I was never into comics growing up.”





	The American Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt # 648 "justice"

“I was never into comics growing up,” mused Jimmy, flipping through one that had been in the victim’s effects – after putting on his gloves, of course. “I was more a _Hardy Boys_ kind of guy.”

“And _Nancy Drew_,” agreed Kasie. “And me neither. Which is why I called in the big guns. Any of these worth anything?”

McGee shook his head. “They’re all recent, you could get them anywhere.” He paused. “Neither of you, really? You never wanted to be a super hero? Fight for truth, justice, the American way?”

Jimmy shrugged, smiling. “Maybe that’s why _you’re_ the special agent.”

THE END


End file.
